doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais_interprete = México |pais = México Argentina |pais_direccion = |estado = Activo }} thumb|Eduardo Garza con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] José Eduardo "Lalo" Garza Escudero (nacido el 10 de enero de 1976) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje, y licenciado en publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es reconocido por ser la segunda voz de Krillin en Dragon Ball Z, Elmo de Plaza Sésamo, Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja Xander de La Casa de los Dibujos, ''Josh de ''Drake y Josh, Kohaku de Inuyasha, Gaara de Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach, ''Dan Kuso de ''Bakugan y las voces de Alvin y Teodoro en las Peliculas Animadas de Alvin y las Ardillas. [[Archivo:Joshnichols.png|thumb|''Josh'' de Drake y Josh]] Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Trayectoria en doblaje thumb|Eduardo Garza y sus personajes mas reconocidos Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje de series como Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach. Quizás es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krillin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Gui Niu hasta la de Cell, a Kohaku en Inuyasha, a Gaara en Naruto, a Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach, a Francis en Malcom el de enmedio, a Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos y a Dan Kuso en Bakugan. Trabaja tanto como actor como director de doblaje en casi todos los estudios de la Ciudad de México y ha recibido invitaciones especiales para participar en proyectos de doblaje en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Actualmente también se desempeña como Country Manager en México y Director artístico de la empresa de localización de videojuegos "Pink Noise". Además tiene un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde suben material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. También se desenvuelve en teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía thumb Películas Jonah Hill *Donnie Azoff - El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hombre de la bolsa #2 - Django sin cadenas (2012) *Morton Schmidt - Comando Especial (2012) *Noah Griffith - Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Cyrus - Cyrus (2010) *Frank Fawcett - La mentira original (2009) *Brondon - Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Cooker - Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Nate - Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Seth - Super cool (2007) *Eugene - El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Jim Lement - Todo lo que sube *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Luke Shapiro - Locura de la vida *Josh Nichols - Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Matt Eckert - Amenaza roja Jay Hernandez *Octavio - One world *Paxton - Hostal *Paxton - Hostal II *Javier Villareal - Vecinos en la mira Ryan Phillippe *Henry Denton - Gosford Park *Teniente Dixon Piper - MacGruber *David - Chicago Hope Kevin Clash *Fiery 1 - Laberinto *Elmo - Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones *Elmoceniciento - Elmo Ceniciento Wilson Germaine Heredia *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas- Nadie es perfecto *Angel - Rent Kevin Connolly *Ryan Malloy - Unhappily ever after *Conor Barry - A él no le gustas tanto Zachery Ty Bryan *Brad Taylor - Mejorando la casa *John Scaduto - Las vacaciones del director Ken Jeong *Jerry Wang - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna *Angus - Alocada obsesión Jimmy Fallon *El mismo en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América *Chuck Wein en Factory Girl Paul Sutera ''' *El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) - Peter Brady *La tribu Brady (1995) (1995) - Peter Brady '''Otros papeles: *Cecil Gaines joven (Aml Ameen) - El mayordomo *Ôishi joven (Manato Sekiguchi) - 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Ernie (Philip Nozuka) - Carrie *Felix (Nathan Derrick) - Regreso a la isla de Nim *Líder (Rhys Wakefield) - La noche de la expiación *Insect-Man (Robert Emms) - Kick-Ass 2 *Insertos - Nicky Deuce *Ben (Matt Shively) - Actividad paranormal 4 *Drake (Joe Swanberg) - Tu sigues (versión de Lionsgate) *Zip (Channing Tatum) - El dilema *Insertos en iCarly: El adiós *Freddy (Jeff Lima) - Los pingüinos de papá *Einstein (Graham Norris) - Velocidad mortal *Insertos en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) - Brüno (versión de Sony) *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) - Cenicitas, sin límites *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) - Los destinos cruzados *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - Marmaduke *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) - El aprendiz de vampiro *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a mano: La película *Agente M (Michael Jackson) - Hombres de Negro II *Rick Allen (Tat Whalley) - Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) - Perturbados (redoblaje) *Caspian - Spectacular! *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) - Miss Marzo *Niño beisbolista - Adorable Criatura *Insertos en iCarly: Más psicópata que nunca *Insertos en iCarly: La guerra de los fans *Insertos en iCarly: La Psicopata *Insertos en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly *Insertos en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo *Voz del hablador e Insertos en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious *Murph / Novio de niñera - Adorable criatura 2 *Insertos en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx *Yuki (Harry Shum, Jr.) y Narración en iCarly en Japón *Raymond - Juana de Arco *Chico en cafetería - La revancha de Max *Sheldon - En la cima de la libertad *Miembro de KOK - Curvas peligrosas *Voces Adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (Versión de Columbia) *Sherman O'Dell - Cielo de octubre *Kevin Pickford (Shawn Andrews) / John Hirschfelder (Jeremy Fox) - El último día de clases (1993) *Richie - Cambio de letras *Dwight (Greg Cipes) - Rápidos y furiosos *Freddy Green - Bailando en la luna *Jimmy McElroy - Patinando a la gloria *Niño - Rocky V *Jack - Una loca película de baile *Larry - Buddy superestrella *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) - ZigZag *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) - Robin Hood *Voces adicionales - Triunfos robados (Doblaje original) *William - Beethoven 3 *Phil (voz) - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Hno. Ignacio - La Leyenda del Zorro *Oliver Wood - Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *Gundy ( Carmine Giovinazzo ) - Un beso en Hollywood *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) - Una amistad peligrosa *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) - Titanic (1997) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) - Tritón por accidente *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) - El día de los inocentes *Explorador en el Ártico - Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces diversas en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple *Brian en Amenaza virtual *Nerdluck Bang / Monstar Nawt en Space Jam: El juego del siglo *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata. * Amigo de Andrew - Una lección de perdón *Drew (Erik von Detten) - Reemplazando a papá *Thurgood Jenkins (Kevin Duhaney) - Half Baked *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol *Packer (Dan Warry-Smith) - Terremoto en Nueva York *Procesador #2 - Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over *Enfermero - Año nuevo *Ernie - Carrie (2013) *Voces adicionales - Peligro en casa *Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra *Voces adicionales - Mamá *Voces adicionales - Elysium Series de televisión Austin Butler *Jake Crandell - iCarly *Jake Crandell - 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove *Derek - Hannah Montana Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh *Chico en la audiencia - Victorious *Jesse - La teoría del Big Bang Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder - iCarly *Daniel James - Zoey 101 Diego Boneta *Javier Luna - 90210 *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas Jason Dohring *Logan Echolls Veronica Mars *Josef Kostan - Moonlight Archie Kao *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger - Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (dos capítulos) *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger - Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce - El séptimo cielo *David Patterson - Melrose Place (1997) Kyle Downes *Ezra Friedken - Tierras altas *Tudgeman - Lizzie McGuire Otros papeles: *Kevin (Michael Karman) - Lindas mentirosas *Francis (Christopher Masterson) - Malcolm (Temporadas 1-5) *Fez (Wilder Valderrama) - El show de los 70 *Farhad Hassan - 24 *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - La tercera roca del Sol *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a mano *Trey de Triforia - Power Rangers: Zeo *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida *Bulk - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Brandon Quinton - Survivor 3 África *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Smith) - El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Jeremy Gilbert - Diarios de vampiros *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) - Con el viento a mis espaldas *Tyler (Tyler Kile) - Mecánica popular para niños *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) - Chico listo *Brendan (Josh Byrne) - Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) - Los problemas de Grace *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) - The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) - Six Feet Under *Tom - Studio 60 *Lionel - United States of Tara *Kenny - The War at Home *Rafael - Tocado por un ángel *Talan - Laguna Beach *Matt - Being Eve *Percy - VR Troopers *Shane (James Maslow), Voces adicionales - iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (un episodio) - Zoey 101 *Dan Humphrey - Chica indiscreta *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) - Kings *Ben Newman Adolescente - Click *Voces varias - Misterios sin resolver *Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) - El mentalista (Temp 2 Cap 4) *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Voces diversas en Victorious *Asistente de Spencer en iCarly episodio "Globos Oculares" *Riff - Los fantasmas del conservatorio *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Level Up *George Silver en El diario de Carrie *Cliff en New Girl *Voces adicionales en Infieles *Eduardo Diaz en El juego de las mentiras *Insertos en Sam y Cat *Psychotick en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Miles en American Horror Story: Asylum Series animadas Sam Riegel *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla Alexander Polinsky *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Argit /Camaleón en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Argit en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Stan Marsh (2da temporada) en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Billy en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Henry y Peter Sam en Thomas y sus Amigos *Pidge en Voltron 3D *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas *Wolfgang (un ep.), Tommy, Tucker Wittenberg, Alan Redmond en ¡Oye Arnold! *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug (versión Disney) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (versión HBO) *Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (versión Cartoon Network) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Gillecomgain (jóven) (3ra. Voz) en Gárgolas *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (serie animada de 2002) *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Tommy en KaBlam! *Casimiro. Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs *Carl Crashman/C2 en Carl al Cuadrado *Jamie en Daria *Dib (solo ep. 17), voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi Stroganofsky en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground *Ardilla gigante que habla ingles en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Wallace (un capitulo), voces diversas en La vida moderna de Rocko *Dr. Espiraculo, Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Camaleón, Prisionero 775 y Jimmy Jones (1ra. Voz) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces diversas en Hora de aventura *Bud Shelton en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Laval en Lego: Legends of Chima *Patinador 3 en El castigado *Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Jasper Jones en Littlest Pet Shop *Big Bird, Harry Porter, Po, James Diamond, Jimmy Olsen, Neil Patrick Harris, Nightcrawler, Voces Diversas en MAD (desde la 4ta temporada) *Kin Kujira en Grojband Anime Akira Ishida *Shen Kung en Soul Hunter *Falkner en Pokémon *Gaara en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin (Saga de Ginyu, Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai Tetsuya Kakihara *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros papeles: *Ichigo Kurosaki e Ichigo Hueco en Bleach *Colin Craven en El jardín secreto *Akamaru, Gamatatsu, Shukaku, Chunin (ep. 184), Raijin, Onbu sobre Tsunade, Genshō Ryūdōin, Pocha/Impostor de Rock Lee, Hombre en Aguas Termales (ep. 177), Maleante (ep. 208) y personajes diversos en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman y Vendedor de armas (ep. 1) en Cowboy Bebop *Yasuharu Yasuda en Slam Dunk *Sheng Kung, Príncipe Ying Hun (joven) y Narración (ep. 1) en Soul Hunter *Pokédex (temp. 14-), Bulbasaur , Foster, Dario, James (niño), Ephraim, Timmy Grimm, Jump, Lucian, Sukizo (temp. 13), Pierce y personajes diversos en Pokémon *Kitakata, Kamoi y voces diversas en Sailor Moon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro Sakai en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Ladrón #1 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *SkullMan y NumberMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) y Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Piccolette Chardin III y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Compañero de Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Pintor callejero y Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Boo en Crayon Shin-chan *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Akira Kaburagi en Bailando con vampiros Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad *Pinocho en Shrek tercero *Pinocho en Shrek 2 Neil Patrick Harris *Dr. Espiráculo en El Pingüino que me Amó *Dr. Espiráculo en El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo *Dr. Espiráculo en La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo Ross Bagdasarian Jr *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein Janice Karman *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein Rob Paulsen *P.J en Extremadamente Goofy *P.J en Goofy, la película Otros papeles: *Voces adicionales en Dos pavos en apuros *Marshall en La era de hielo 4 *Panza en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Mascarita Sagrada en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *Troy en Firebreather *Stan Marsh en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Bones en Monster House *Marcianos en Toy Story 2 *Niño gritando en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Bolbi Stroganofsky en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum *Hombrecitos Verdes en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza *Tipa en Rio *Richard en 3 cerditos y un bebé *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Bob Esponja (Trailers) en Bob Esponja: La película *Lem en Planet 51 *Luk y Muk en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces *Nathan en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo *Sr. Ted Yesman en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Otros papeles: *Aoshima en Recuerdos *Raymond en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Joven en muchedumbre en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Asistente de Director en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! *Aldeano 1 en Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Manuke en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Paulo Vilela *Anderson en Belleza Pura *Breno en Escrito en las estrellas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Bruno Pereira *Thiago en Chocolate con pimienta *Eduardo en Siete pecados Otros papeles: *Basilio (Silvio Guindane) en El clon *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Vanderlei (Alexandre Nero) en La favorita *Nuno (Rainer Cadete) en Cuna de Gato *Kleiton (Fabio Neppo) en Encantadoras *Miss Pirangi (Gero Camilo) en Gabriela *Joaquim (Julio Andrade en Montaña de Oro Videojuegos Kevin Clash * Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo * Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones Comerciales * Cepillo Naranja en Comercial de Colgate Slim Sorfs (2014) Dirección de doblaje *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *A prueba de fuego *Beethoven 2 *Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 capítulos) *Best Player *Bleach (capítulos 24-52) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Creepie *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Diarios de vampiros *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Drake & Josh *El exorcista *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *El piso 13 *El príncipe y el mendigo *El profe de gimnasia *Estación central *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *iCarly *Isla de Mutantes *Juana de Arco *Kerwhizz *Kick-Ass 2 *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La gran granja *La noche es nuestra *La teoría del Big Bang (desde 6ª temporada) *Laguna Beach *Life is wild *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los originales *Los pingüinos de papá *MAD (desde 4ª temporada) *Mamá *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Nadie es perfecto *Películas y especiales de Naruto *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Por los viejos tiempos *Posdata: Te amo *Sirvienta a domicilio *Spectacular! *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburban Girl *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Tu sigues (versión de Lionsgate) *Una loca película de baile *Ugly Americans *Veronica Mars *Victorious *You're Next *You are what you eat *Zatch Bell *Zingzillas Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) *Dance in the Vampire Bund Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-16) *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player Interprete *Isla de mutantes- Tema de Entrada (Junto a Irwin Daayán y Enrique Madrid) Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por el personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida". Enlaces externos *Página Personal de Eduardo Garza *Página de Eduardo Garza en Facebook *Twitter de Eduardo Garza *Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA Curiosidades Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente cuatro personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon , Gaara del desierto en Naruto y Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes